


i just wanna be yours (and yours only)

by mudesajz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, How do these work?, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, english is not my first language pls forgive me, i dont have any idea what im doing, im nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudesajz/pseuds/mudesajz
Summary: Sugawara always found a way to surprise you, little jokes or sudden acts of closeness, wrapping his arms around you whenever he sees you in corridor and things like that.This moment was no exception.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 60





	i just wanna be yours (and yours only)

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to wanna be yours by arctic monkeys and this happened, its my first time publishing my work. hope you like it !!

It was just like every other day, everything repeating again as you sat in the corner of the gym while Sugawara kept practicing with his friends. It was nice to watch him, looking at his determined expression and seeing his smile made you feel somewhat relieved. That was your daily routine after school, going to gym with him and doing your homework as the team practiced and practiced. Whenever they took a break Sugawara would come up to you, looking at your troubled expressions while you were trying to get the questions right—as sweet as he is, he would help you; he’d even explain it to you so you could do the other questions on your own. He was always so king, so nice to you; he made you feel worth of his time and attention; worth of his everything. The feeling sometimes became way too unbearable—you wanted to go to him, wanted to tell him how you feel, wanted to let him know how he makes you feel. But in the end, his company and friendship were the only things that you had to hold onto—you were scared to lose them too. 

“___, are you still studying?”, a soft voice snapped you back to reality. You tilted your head up to see him, sweaty and panting—looking extremely exhausted from the practice. Your homework was long forgotten, you were watching him instead of finishing it. “Yeah, is it time to leave?”, you ask, your voice sounds so soft to him that he feels like his tense muscles did just relax. With your uniform, your skirt resting on your thighs, your hair framing your beautiful face; you’re the prettiest thing Sugawara has ever seen. He couldn’t help but stare, forgetting to give you an answer. You shook your hand in front of his face, your cheeks getting red as he kept looking at you. 

“Sugawara, are you listening to me?” 

“Ah, I’m sorry it just—I'm just tired because of the practice. Yeah, it’s over, we already cleaned up”, his answer was rushed, he stuttered a little but you seemed unaware of his panic as you started to put your belongings in your bag. The two of you started to walk with the others, a little bit behind of them, but no words were exchanged between you and him. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence; it didn’t make your heart race with uneasiness but instead excitement. You loved this kind of little moments with Sugawara, even though from the outside it seemed like you guys were awkward—the truth was you two find comfort in this silence. 

It was a cold winter evening and the sky was already dark, stars are barely seen. Your scarf wrapped around your neck tightly to prevent you from getting cold—Sugawara was wearing the scarf you made for him. It was a gift for his birthday and it wasn’t the best, you knew that—even though you were unsure of giving it to him Sugawara’s face lighted up with the biggest smile. You never saw him without that blue scarf around his neck since the winter came harshly, it felt like the weather was colder than ever. 

Your mind was full of thoughts... should you tell him how you feel about him? Will he be disappointed in you? Will he reject you? The blurry lines between your thoughts made you anxious, you didn’t even know what you were thinking in the first place. What was this thing between you and him anyway? Of course, being friends were inevitable when you two met in primary school and never getting separated from each other until high school—but feelings? Sugawara was your childhood friend; he probably saw you as nothing more than that. The thought almost left a bitter taste in your mouth, you gulped just to get rid of it. 

The line between being friends and being lovers were way too blurry in your situation; sure, Sugawara was nice to everyone by nature, kind and understanding /and sometimes the exact opposite where he is kind of scary, determined and way too serious and you loved both sides of him/ but you just thought that it was because you two knew each other for a very long time. 

The moonlight found its way in the dark sky and rested on Sugawara’s face, the sight was breathtakingly beautiful. You wanted to reach out and caress his cheek, your fingertips tingled with the sudden and overwhelming desire. You had to take the bus and he always walked there with you so when you waved at the others, you were alone with him again. 

“About college..”, Sugawara mumbled, his voice somewhat robotic. “Will you leave? I mean do you plan to go somewhere far away for college?” 

The question caught you off-guard, you never thought about it thoroughly to be honest. You wanted to take opinions from your teachers and family—you also wanted to know Sugawara’s opinion as well. 

“I’m not sure, I actually didn’t give it a much thought”, you admitted, Sugawara’s lips curled into a soft smile. 

“Of course you didn’t", he said as he placed his hand on top of your head—your hair was a mess because of the wind. “What were you busy with?” 

You, you wanted to say. God, it was getting harder and harder every second. It was like your feelings were growing bigger and bigger with every second you spent by his side. “Nothing, actually.. What about you?” 

“Same here”, he shrugged. “I’m kind of lost in my mind, there’s so much to think about.” 

His words sunk in and before you knew it, you were wrapping your arms around his right arm and resting your head on his shoulders. 

“Take it easy”, you said, “we still have time.” 

Fortunately, Sugawara wasn’t able to see your face because you were sure that it was completely red by now. Your closeness to him made Sugawara suck in a deep breath as he wanted to pull you even closer like there was still a gap in-between you two—your bodies were pressed against each other as you two approached the bus stop. You finally made him sit down and Sugawara threw his head back, he was really exhausted. 

“You shouldn’t have walked there with me, you seem weary”, his eyes were closed but he still smiled at your concern. Oh, you mad him so—so happy. Always making him feel loved, feel important, feel like he’s completed with you by his side. He adored you, everything you do for him was way to precious to Sugawara that he’d never forget them. He wanted to hold you close again, wanted to hold your cold hands between his own hands and warm you—of course he could do that, since it was such a normal thing for friends but he just... he just wanted to do them as someone more than a friend, of course being your friend was amazing too but the possibilities of being in a relationship with you made him euphoric. 

“That’s okay, I’ll be fine. Stop worrying about me and worry about your homework”, he mumbled, his tone made you realize that he was making fun of you but you were so used to it that you didn’t even talk back at him. You simply sat beside Sugawara and took your earphones from your bag, as you handed one of them to Sugawara he looked at you with the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, what are we listening today? We haven’t done this for a while”, your nervously gulped but still smiled at him before pressing the /play/ button. You threw your head back just like him and looked at him for a second before closing your eyes. 

“Secrets I have held in my heart   
Are harder to hide than I thought   
Maybe I just wanna be yours   
I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours   
Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours.” 

Just an attempt, you said to yourself. Just an attempt to make him open his eyes and see me. Your eyes were closed as the chilly night air caressed your cheeks, making the tip of your nose red—but Sugawara’s eyes were open, looking at your face. At that moment all of your surroundings lost their meaning, you were beautiful; in an ethereal way. Sugawara’s eyes shimmered while looking at you, he loved, loved and loved every little thing about you. Your messy hair was looking cute, your eyelashes almost touched your cheeks, your nose was red because of the cold, your soft lips parted slightly—and oh god, you started to sing along softly. He wanted to hear you more, listen to your beautiful voice every day like that. Sugawara didn’t know how he ended up like that but when your eyes were fluttered open, both of your faces were inches away. Your cheeks heated up at the closeness; you wanted to say something, anything would be fine but you were too panicked to even think straight. 

Sugawara wanted to say something too, he had no idea what he could possibly say but he wanted to—he wanted to kiss your cheeks, your cute nose, your lips. Anything would be fine as long as he could show you that he wanted you to be his as well but instead you two just looked at each other in pure shock and excitement. The air surrounding you two was thick, panic making its way through you as none of you broke the eye contact. 

You finally did, when your bus came. 

It was disappointing, you wanted to stay longer with him and actually gather up to courage to confess to him but panic made you almost flee away. As you stood up quickly and got in the bus, you couldn’t dare to look back at him. Guilt washed you over as soon as you stepped inside of the bus, your mind running wild with thousands of thoughts. The bus was almost empty, just you and some high schooler you’re familiar with since you always saw them whenever you took the bus. You sighed as you let your body fall down on one of the empty seats away from window, closing your eyes to calm yourself down. Your hands were shaking a little, your lips were literally aching whenever you close your eyes because the image of him being way too close to you stuck in your head. 

Something finally snapped at you when you opened your eyes back, you were going to do it. Fuck, you were going to confess to your childhood friend Sugawara. You weren’t afraid of his reaction or rejection anymore—the feeling was keeping you up at nights, for once you wanted to sleep peacefully while knowing his answer. 

“I’m sorry, can you stop the bus?”, you asked and the driver just frowned. “We still haven’t reached the next stop.” 

“I know and I’m so sorry but I think I forgot to give his book to my friend—it's very important, please?” 

The driver let out a sigh as he stopped the bus, you thanked him before literally throwing yourself off the bus. The cold air was burning your lungs as you started to run, you wouldn’t be able to catch up to him since you were in the bus but a little chance—you were holding onto the thought of a little chance. 

Sugawara always found a way to surprise you, little jokes or sudden acts of closeness, wrapping his arms around you whenever he sees you in corridor and things like that. 

This moment was no exception. 

You saw him running to you as well, his backpack moving side to side with his long and fast steps. Seeing each other made you both run faster instead of slowing down, your urge to reach one another was the only thought you shared. Sugawara finally met you in the middle of the street and his arms quickly wrapped around your body, your hands took their places in his soft grey hair before your lips crashed into each other. The feeling was unreal, his soft lips moving against your lips in hunger—the kiss was desperate, almost. Both of you held yourselves back all this time so it was only fair when he took your bottom lip between his teeth and sent his tongue inside of your mouth. It was everything that you needed, everything that you’ve had dreamed of. You were desperately holding onto him; your elbows were resting on top of his shoulders as he pressed your body into his own even harder. A wave of excitement sent shivers down to your spine and it made you squirm between his arms. 

After a minute or two /it felt like a second though, you wanted to keep kissing him/ when both of you pulled back gasping for air, you placed your hand on his cheek. 

“Kōshi”, your voice was sweet, desperate, determined, full of love an need. “Kōshi, I love you. I love you, ‘love you so much..” 

Hearing his first name made him experience a whole new feeling as he started to pepper kisses all over your face, his lips still kind of wet and plump from the kissing. All of the heaviness in your chest disappeared when he kept pressing kisses to your face—your eyes filled with tears as he gave you a quick but deep peck on the lips. 

“I love you too, ___. ‘wanna be yours, too.” 

Both of you laughed as you couldn’t help but let out a sob, Sugawara’s face softened as he kept wiping your hot tears away. 

“Wasn’t it the last bus?”, he asked while pushing a strand of hair to back of your ear. “I guess so, I didn’t have any time to ask that.” 

He laughed, his voice definitely music to your ears. 

“Let’s go”, he mumbled. “You should definitely stay over tonight.”


End file.
